


Knocking Would Probably Be Best

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Through This Verse [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Also @commenter you know who you are i heart you, Gay Sex, Got a comment and suddenly felt the urge to write so here we are, Hannah's Pov if ya'll remember her from the last one, Multi, Poor Hannah honestly, The naughty happens, Walking In On Someone, but not super in detail so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Hannah learns about the apartment they live in, and Alex has to learn how to not grope his boyfriends in public, cause that naughty.





	Knocking Would Probably Be Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_dot_dev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dot_dev/gifts).



> Rainbow_FanGirl this is for you bby cause everyone needs a little Hannah in their life.

Just a few weeks after Hannah moved into the apartment, into the one free room, as five people had packed themselves into one room for her, she requested they try to keep the groping to a minimum. After all, she really hadnt needed to see Alexander pinning her brother to a wall in the kithen, nor did she need to see Lafayette attmepting to jack off Hercules through his pants. There were a lot of things that caused her to wish for brain bleach. 

However, this one was her fault.

Waking up at seven on a Saturday wasnt fun, but since Hannah herself had insisted on paying some sort of rent, and thus getting a job, it was needed. A quick shower, and... Where the hell were her glasses? 

After moving out, Aaron had made her get an eye exam, which was needed, as it turned out she couldnt see much close up. Unfortunately, Hannah was very bad at keeping her glasses in one place. 

Aaron would probably know. He knew a lot of things no one knew how he knew, and if not him, than Lafayette. 

So, mind made up, Hannah went towards the room across the hall. They wouldnt be awake, she told herself. Its seven, and none of them have classes until at least noon. 

Oh how very wrong she was. 

Hannah opened the door, expecting to sneak in, wake her brother and help find her glasses. 

Even without the glasses, she knew she had made a mistake.

Something she has never hoped to know, was that her brother was very much a bottom, as was John it seemed. Seeing as they were both cuffed to the bed-who owns more than one pair of handcuffs? A poly couple with multiple bottoms-with the other three... Well, take a wild guess. 

That was not how she wanted to start the day, and-okay, thats a lot of limbs actually, impressive-and thus, turned and shut the door again quickly. 

Thinking about it, they were really loud, how had she not heard them? 

Hannah left for work without her glasses, and from then on, even if only one of them was home, knocked on that door, cause the image of her brother with four other people in bed was not one she wanted repeated.

What was stranger, was that none of the five ever found out she had caught them. It stayed her secret, and one she wished there was brain bleach for.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in like ten minutes, and with no editing, yeet i guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
